All Thanks To Truth Or Dare
by mixedfictioner
Summary: The girls of 1-A decide to have a sleepover that leads to an unexpected announcement
1. Boredom

**Welcome to my new story it's a Izuku x Tsuyu story. If anyone is out of character please let me know as I've just started watching the anime. All artwork and characters belong to there respective owners.**

It was a rainy Saturday and since there was no school today everyone was stuck inside "I'm so bored" Jirou moaned "Jirou-san that's the fifth time we've heard you complain we're all bored" Momo said turning to face her friend from the TV. Jirou looked at Momo "I can't help it it's really heavy outside and it's only gonna get worse" Jirou said sloughing in her chair. Toru who was reading a magazine but snapped her head up "I have a great idea" Jirou and Momo looked at her with raised brows "why don't we have a sleep over?" she said bubbling with excitement.

Momo and Jirou looked at each other and Ochaco walked in from the kitchen "That's a great idea Toru-san" the others agreed "Should we invite the guys?" they all looked at each and and said "Naaaa" Jirou sent a text to Tsuyu and Mina and they both replied.

LATER THAT DAY

Ochaco set her room up with everything the girls needed with snacks and soda, she heard a knock on the door "come in" she invited "Hi Ochaco-san" Tsuyu said as she made her in "oh hey Tsu I didn't think you'd be coming" Tsuyu set her sleeping bag down in a spot and looked at Ochaco "why wouldn't I come?" Tsuyu asked and Ochaco rubbed her neck in embarrassment "wwwwhat I mean is, is you don't normally join us for these kind of things."

Ochaco said defending herself but she had a point and Tsuyu knew it, it wasn't that she didn't want to hang with the girls it was just that she didn't know how to. "I'm sorry" Tsuyu apologized but Ochaco wrapped her into a hug "there's no need to apologize Tsu we do want you to hang out with us, we're all friends here ok" she said rubbing her back.

The rest of the girls arrived and got set up they spent the rest of the time watching movies and some All Might soap opera which made the girls laugh because of how bad it was. Mina stretched her arms "ok girls I have a new idea" she picked up and empty bottle of soda "Truth or Dare!" Mina proclaimed as she slammed down the bottle making the other girls look at each other.

The bottle span and it landed on Toru "Truth or Dare" Mina asked making Toru sweat but she said "Dare me" Mina smirked "I dare you to send a topless picture to Mineta" The others looked at her "it's not like he'll see anything." Toru took her top off after asking everyone to not look but they heard a click and and a sound "Done" Mina laughed after seeing the photo cause it showed nothing.

The game kept going with a lot of laughs Jirou span the bottle and it landed on "Ochaco, Truth or Dare?" Ochaco thought but decided on Truth Jirou began to think and "what's the deal with you and Midoriya?" Ochaco was taken aback "what do you mean?" she asked "I mean you two seemed really close but lately I dunno it feels like somethings different." The other girls began to think "yes that's true, you both do seem distant lately Ribbit" said Tsuyu and Ochaco looked down "ok, me and Izuku were dating for a few months but we kept it a secret."

The others didn't know what to say after hearing that two of there friends were an item "why keep it a secret?" Momo asked and Ochaco signed "we didn't wanna deal with any drama but we broke up two months ago, before you ask no Deku didn't cheat on me or anything like that it was a mutual decision" she explained with a smile "but why, you guys always seemed to get on" Toru said "don't get me wrong it was fun, there's a lot of respect between us and we both talked about it. Izuku and I agreed that there's only friendship between us and we both thought keeping our distance would be a good idea."

The rest of the girls gave Ochaco sympathetic smiles "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Jirou said looking down "it's ok I'm just glad to get it off my chest" Ochaco replied but everyone brought her into a hug. The game started to wind down and everyone went to bed but as Tsuyu was in the bathroom brushing her teeth she got a text.

 **Mina-san - This can be your chance Tsy!**

Tsuyu looked at her phone and replied.

 **Tsu-San - To do what?**

 **Mina-San - To be with Midoriya, I know you like him and if he's on the market than you can get him.**

Tsuyu kept rereading the message but couldn't believe someone found out, even still

 **Tsu-San - I don't think so Mina.**

Tsuyu walked out of the bathroom and Mina gave her a look that said 'Why not' but Tsuyu got into her sleeping bag as the lights went off 'he wouldn't want me'

 **Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review**


	2. Honesty

**Thank you for the kind words and im glad everyone enjoys it. I don't own anything** , **also the names there texting is the names they have for each other on each others phones.**

After the game of Truth or Dare Tsuyu kept to herself but Mina was constantly on her trying to find out why she wouldn't try to persue Midoriya.

Mina was walking around UA trying to find Tsuyu she looked in the cafeteria and the gardens but she couldn't find her. Mina tried to phone her again but she couldn't get through but she looked up "of course"

Tsuyu was looking over her notes trying to correct any mistakes she's made "I FOUND YOU!!!" Tsuyu almost fell out of her chair but she managed to regain her balance. Mina got reprimanded by the librarian but she sat down "Ok Tsuyu spill why won't you go after Midoriya?" Tsuyu looked back at her book "I don't know what your talking about" she answered but Mina didnt take no for an answer.

Mina pulled away her book making Tsuyu look at her "Come on Tsu i can tell you have something for him, you risked your own life to save him during the USJ incident, you didn't take your eyes off him during the sports day festival and during class and training you always have your eyes on him. Tsuyu you can tell me."

"Because I can't" Tsuyu said with tears in her eyes "Look at me Mina-san theres no way Izuku-san would want a girl like me, I'm a freak he can get any girl he wants why would he want a girl like me? Ribbit." Mina gasped at Tsuyu's explanation "Tsu thats not true, you're an amazing hero and girl." Mina tried to argue but Tsuyu got her things and ran out of the library. Mina looked at her friend running away "Oh Tsuyu."

The rest of the day went on as normal with boring lessons Izuku was writing down notes but as he stretched back he saw Tsuyu looking upset about something 'I wonder whats up with Asui' as if on cue Tsuyu looked at Izuku making him snap back into reality but he fell backwards onto the floor making Bakugo laugh. The rest of the class didnt know what happed "you injured Midoriya?" Aizawa asked "no I don't think so" he replied checking the back of his head for blood "good now get back in your seat" Bakugo was still chuckling as Izuku sat back down, Tsuyu had a smile on her face after Izuku's reaction but it didn't last long.

 **Later That Day**

Izuku laid down in his bed with a lot on his mind thinking back on him and Ochaco, he will admit that there time together was a fun but deep down he knew that it couldn't go any further. Izuku was surprised when they both talked it out and the fact they continued to be friends with mutual respect was something he'll cherish.

Izuku heard his phone vibrate and was surprised to see a text from Tsuyu

 **Tsu - How's your head**

 **Izuku3 - It's not bad definitely gonna get a lump haha**

 **Tsu - Why were you looking at me?**

Izuku didn't know why he was looking at her it had happend a few times but he thought he'd be honest.

 **Izuku3 - You looked like you were upset about something and I was trying to think what would've upset you, so what was it?**

Tsuyu who was sat in her bed wrapped in her cover looked at her phone and she didn't know what to tell him, but she had an idea.

 **Tsu - Izuku...do you think I'm pretty?**

Izuku almost dropped his phone with that question, but he already had his answer.

 **Izuku3 - I think you're a beautiful woman inside and out, you have a great personality and you...look really cute. Why do you ask?**

Tsuyu had a massive smile because of Izuku's kind and honest words.

 **Tsu - because i have strong feelings for someone...but im scared to tell him because** **I'm a freak.**

 **Izuku3 - Tsuyu you're not a freak your quirk makes you unique, and if it wasn't for your quirk I'd be dead right now. Tsuyu please don't talk bad about yourself and... whoever this guy is he'd be lucky to have you**

 **Tsu - Thank you Izuku**

Tsuyu was now in full blown tears "Izuku" her crush said things that nobody has ever told her. Tsuyu dried her tears and slept with a smile.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter I'll be honest i dont know when the next chapter will be up, or how long it will be going on for but i hope you enjoy the story.**


	3. Admittance

**Welcome back to a new chapter thank you so much for the reviews i really appreciate it. I don't own anything.**

The next morning Izuku was walking to the UA he had his head phones in but something was on his mind 'I wonder who's this guy Asui has such strong feelings for? Asui isn't the type to show any emotions or interest in anyone, that being said she is beautiful and an amazing person anyone will be lucky to have her.' Izuku stopped when he saw he was close to the school 'maybe...'

Tsuyu was looking over her messages from Izuku "he actually said all that" she muttered to herself while smiling "hey Asui" Tsuyu almost dropped her phone "oh hey Midoriya, i told you call me Tsu!" she replied making Izuku stammer "ssssorry Tsu, you feeling better after out talk last night?" Izuku asked as Tsuyu blushed "much better thank you so much for the kind words." Tsuyu said with a smile and Izuku stated to walk to there class.

The pair walked in comfortable silence and Tsuyu was loving this time with Izuku, all she could think was how great it would be if they could do this in each others arms, but no matter how hard she tried to hold on to those ideas they quickly vanished. Izuku looked outside of the school through a window but he saw Tsuyu's reflection making him stop, Tsuyu kept walking a step or two till she noticed Izuku stopped "you ok Izuku?" she asked Izuku took a deep breath "Tsuyu...who is this guy you like?" Tsuyu was taken back by his question and muttered out a Ribbit 'what do i do?!?! Im not ready to tell him!!!!'

Tsuyu kept on thinking and Izuku could tell she was getting nervous "Is it someone I know?" he asked which gave Tsuyu a way out "No, I met him during my internship...he was a Captain's appreciate." Tsuyu managed to get out making Izuku go wide eyed "he's our age and a Captain's appreciate, he must be good" Izuku started to catch up making Tsuyu breath a sigh of relief "yea he's really good at his job." Izuku nodded "what's he like?" he asked and Tsuyu was in panic mode again "oh he's really good looking, smart, sweet..." she looked at Izuku and she decided to open up abit more "he doesn't hesitate to risk his life to save his friends and other people which scares me because I'm afraid of losing him, he may not look it but he's physically strong but he still has a heart of gold" Tsuyu said with a slight blush after telling him this because it was some of the reasons why she has feelings for Izuku.

Izuku went wide eyed "wow sounds like he's a catch but why won't you at least try and telling him how you feel?" Izuku asked and Tsuyu looked at the floor "it's... a long story Izuku." Tsuyu choked out before speed walking into class and all Izuku could do was stand there "what happened to you Tsuyu?"

The class got started with All Might telling the heros to get into there costume's and he brought them to a battle arena similar to the one that was used in the Sports Day Festival. All Might stood in front of his students "Alright everyone today we're gonna work on hand to hand combat." The students were split down the middle some were excited and others were dreading it "This time however I'll be putting people who are inexperienced with people who thrive" Bakugo snarled "Dibs on Uraraka" he said making the girl jump.

"Hold on young man" All Might said putting a stop to Bakugo's ideas "since you are pretty good at hand to hand combat, you won't be permitted to use your quirk." The class was confused at All might's decision, Iida raised his hand "so those who aren't well versed in hand to hand still get a sight chance, while those who are capable of handling themselves may get into a situation where they can't use there quirks right?" Iida asked and All Might nodded "correct now lets pair up."

Izuku looked around at everyone either pairing up or All Might choosing partners. Izuku had notes on everyone in his class and didn't wanna ask someone because he'd feel like he was disrespecting there abilities. Izuku kept on looking till he felt something grab his wrist and he got pulled back with such force he landed on his back, when he opened his eyes he saw Tsuyu looking at him "will you be my partner Midoriya?" she asked with a blush as Izuku smiled "sure."

Izuku and Tsuyu stood next to each other while watching people fight. Mina did surprising well against Kirishima and Ochaco stood toe for toe with Bakugo and held her own "whew that was tough" Ochaco said after finishing her match, even though he wasn't permitted to use his quirk Bakugo still did a lot of damage. Bakugo was walking past her with a smirk on his face "You've improved" he said catching Ochaco of guard "keep up your training and you might be a good sparring partner." Ochaco blushed at the...kinda complement even All Might confirmed her improvement and praised both students.

All Might looked at Izuku and Tsuyu "you both are up next, just remember to give it your all" he said as the pair walked to the center of the mat. Izuku saw Tsuyu stretching and he couldn't take his eyes off her 'woah she really is breath taking' he shook his head not letting anything cloud his mind "you ready young Midoriya?" All Might asked and Izuku nodded and looked at Tsuyu "Don't go easy on me Izuku" she told him and he put his fists up.

All might told them to fight and Izuku tried to strategies 'alright Tsuyu is tricky, she can hold her own in a fight but I need to keep my guard up' he thought to himself. Tsuyu spit her tongue out and Izuku caught it but instead of bringing Izuku to her, she flung herself to Izuku and caught him with a double stomp to the stomach and propelled herself off of him which sent Izuku back.

Tsuyu landed on her feet and looked at him with a focused look on her face and jumped back at him. Izuku avoided her attack and blocked her repeating attacks 'I need to think of something quick' Tsuyu tried to go for a tongue sweep but Izuku jumped over it and kicked Tsuyu in the face. Tsuyu cluched her face and Izuku felt bad but he knew he had to do this, Izuku followed with a punch to the stomach but Tsuyu spat up vomit which caused Izuku to lose his balance and Tsuyu did a back flip kick hitting Izuku in the jaw and sent him flying on his back.

Tsuyu landed on her feet but fell back on her backside looking nauseated she knew she had to finish this, Izuku held on to his jaw and he knew he was in trouble. Izuku tried to come up with a plan and he felt like he had one when he saw Tsuyu trying to stand up and looked wobbly so he ran at her, Tsuyu saw him running and only came up with one plan so she coughed up some toxic mucus and spat it at him. Izuku saw it but put his arm up to block it which stung but Izuku saw she was going for a head kick so he slid on one knee, got behind her and put her in a rear naked choke.

Izuku brought her to the ground with it locked in, Tsuyu tried to get out but couldn't. Izuku applied a bit of pressure "please tap out Tsu" he begged "i don't want to hurt you" he whispered and Tsuyu tapped out making Izuku break the hold. Tsuyu rolled off of Izuku grabbing at her neck "you ok Tsu? I didn't hurt you did i?" Izuku asked with great concern which made Tsuyu smile "yeah cough cough I'm fine" she said and Izuku offered her a hand which she accepted and he helped her onto her feet and they both bowed to each other.

The pair walked towards everyone as they congratulated them on there efforts "Good job you guys, that was awesome" Mina cheered and All Might agreed "indeed Miss. Asui preformed very well and caught Mr. Midoriya off gaurd a few times but Midoriya fought back, very well done to the both of you." Izuku patted Tsuyu on the shoulder with a smile "That was fun Asui, you know if you want we can train on your hand to hand th.th.thats if you want too" Izuku stammered but Tsuyu smiled at the offer "That would be nice Izuku-kun" she accepted and she stood next to him as the rest of the matches took place.

After school was done Tsuyu made her way home with alot on her mind, mostly her feelings for Izuku she was half way home when it started raining which brought a slight smile to her face. Tsuyu walked into her home and she saw her father, little brother and sister watching TV she said hi to them and walked upstairs to dry herself off.

Tsuyu was watching TV in her room when she heard a knock on her door "come in" she said and her mother walked in "Tsu sweetheart are you ok?" she asked and Tsuyu was about to reply "and don't lie to me" which stopped her and Tsuyu looked at the floor and Beru sat next her daughter "mom I...I think I" Beru tilted her daughters face to face hers "you can tell me Tsu" she said with a caring and loving voice which made Tsuyu start to get teary eyed. "I'm in love with a boy from my class" she said which made Tsuyu feel like a weight was lifted from her chest.

Beru hugged her daughter and rubbed her back "Tsu i know you why you won't tell him but what happened was along time ago and if your feelings are this strong you need to tell him." Beru said trying to help her daughter who pulled away "but i don't think he likes me though, ribbit we talked but i think he was just being nice and i don't want to ruin our friendship" she croaked out. Beru dryed her daughter's tears "that maybe the case Tsu but if you're both good friends then I'm sure it won't be ruined" she said trying to console her daughter, Tsuyu nodded "I'll try to tell him"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not really good at writing fight scenes so any constructive criticism would be appreciated, now i had two ideas for the next chapter but I'm leaning towards one more than the other I'll try and update soon.**


	4. First Date Kinda

**New Chapter time, thank you all for the love and support and please enjoy. I own nothing.**

School days came and went and the weekend arrived and Izuku was more confused than anything, after there fight Izuku felt like Tsuyu was avoiding him he didn't know if he went too rough with her but she seemed ok afterwards so he didn't know what was going on with her.

Izuku was sat watching TV as his mother was cleaning "you ok baby?" she asked catching Izuku's attention "oh yeah mom" he replied but Inko walked to her son "you sure because you haven't touched your breakfast?" she pointed out and Izuku looked at his plate and it was still full.

Inko sat next to her son "what's wrong baby?" she asked her son and Izuku faced his mother "wwwell there's this girl in my class" he started to say but didn't know how to continue "do you like this girl?" his mother asked and Izuku leaned back in his seat "I don't know, she told me she has feelings for someone she met on her internship but she was asking me if I thought she was pretty cause she doesn't think she is." Inko nodded "and what did you say?"

Izuku took a deep breath "I told her i thought she was an amazing person inside and out, I've always had respect for her but now... I'm so confused." Inko knew exactly what was going on "you've never noticed her in that light before and now that you have, you're started to think of her in more than a friendship kind of way." Izuku turned to face his mother "yea, what do i do?" he asked his mother who just sat there "the only thing you can do baby, is just be there for her as a friend especially if she confesses to this guy and she gets shot down, in the meantime maybe trying to spend more time with her might help."

Izuku nodded and Inko kissed her son on the head "i hope that helps son" she said as she went back to cleaning. Izuku started to eat his food but his phone rang and he saw it was Tsuyu. Izuku took the phone upstairs "Hey Asui" he answered "oh I, I mean Tsu."

Tsuyu was sat in her room giggling "caught yourself there" she said making Izuku chuckle "Yea just about, how are you anyway?" Izuku asked and Tsuyu took a breath "do you remember that guy i was telling you about ribbit?" she asked and Izuku said he did Tsuyu was gonna come clean but 'i cant do it' she thought "well I..I..I told him how i felt but he said he wasn't interested ribbit" she said feeling bad for chickening out of the last minute.

Izuku didn't know what to say but he remembered what his mom said "I'm sorry to hear that Tsu, but it his loss and I'm here if you want to talk." Izuku said making Tsuyu blush "Thanks Izuku I really appreciate it" Izuku then had an idea "Hey Tsu do you have any plans for today?" he asked and Tsuyu was confused "uhm no not really, why?" Izuku smiled.

It was 12:30 pm and Izuku was sat on a bench in the center of town wearing an Orange T-Shirt, White Jacket, Green Cargo Trousers, Red Boots and Gloves. Izuku was listening to a song on his head phones till one got pulled out of his ear "Hey Midoiya" Tsuyu said as she walked around the bench and stood infront of Izuku.

Tsuyu was wearing a Green Dress, Black Leggings and Green High Tops "Is everything ok?" Tsuyu asked cause Izuku was wide eyed "Oh yea it's just that...I've never never seen you wearing anything other than your hero costume" he said but caught what he said "NOT THAT THAT'S A BAD THING" he said after thinking he may of upset Tsuyu but she didn't feel upset or offended infact she felt her heart beat faster.

Tsuyu smiled "Thanks you look good too" she said while blushing "so why did you want to meet up?" she asked as she sat next to him and Izuku rubbed his arm "well after you told me this guy turned you down, I thought you'd wanna hang out to try to take you mind of it." Izuku said and he was starting to think it was a bad idea, even though he was unsure what he felt for Tsuyu he didn't want to mess with her feelings either. Tsuyu smiled at thought "that's very kind of you Midoriya, so what do you have planned?" Tsuyu asked.

The pair walked around the town enjoying the scenery and looking in a few stores. Izuku couldn't get over how different Tsu looked, he was so used to seeing her in either her uniform or hero gear that he sneaked a look at her when she wasn't looking "she looks so different...but i like it."

Tsuyu felt so uncomfortable in these clothes she would normally wear a dress but when Izuku asked to meet up she looked at some of things Mina bought her during a recent shopping trip, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't pleased with how she looked...plus Midoriya seemed to like it which made her feel better. Tsuyu did catch a few glimpses at Izuku and she thought he looked so cute which made her blush and smile.

"Midoriya where are we going?" Tsuyu asked as they spent 5 minutes walking through the busy streets trying to avoid other people "Don't worry we're almost there." Izuku answered, but since it was so busy Tsuyu was falling behind and Izuku grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him, wrapping his arms around her making sure he didn't lose sight of her "you ok?" he asked and Tsuyu came close to melting into his arms "yea I'm fine" she managed to croak out and they held hands to make sure they didn't get separated. Not long later they stood in front of a building "funderland?" Tsuyu asked out loud and Izuku nodded and they walked in. Tsuyu couldn't believe that she was still holding hands with Izuku she felt her heart beat quicken, a blush spread across her cheeks and a smile across her face.

Tsuyu looked around seeing a bowling alley and a few arcade machines "How did you find this place?" Tsuyu asked as Izuku bought tokens but that question stung him. Izuku looked at Tsuyu "I found it during Junior High and since I didn't have many friends I used to come here for a few hours after school." Tsuyu put a finger to her chin 'Wow Midoriya didn't have any friends...kinda like' her face fell 'me' Izuku put a hand on her shoulder "that was along time ago, I got alot of good friends now anyway we're here to make you feel better." Izuku passed Tsuyu the tokens and told her to pick anything she wanted to play, Tsuyu looked at machines 'this will be fun'

Izuku and Tsuyu had alot of fun playing all sorts of games they laughed while playing a racing game, acted like cops during a shooting game and even played a game of air hockey. Izuku just bought 2 soda's but she couldn't find Tsuyu he heard a commotion near the dance machine he looked and saw Tsuyu playing a song and Izuku stood and watched. Izuku was mesmerized with Tsuyu following the steps that were on the screen being bathed in the lights when she hit a perfect step and Izuku swallowed a lump in his throat and could feel his chest tighten.

Tsuyu finished her game and she came close to the high score but she really needed a drink, she came of the machine and saw Izuku on a claw machine with two drinks she walked over and picked up the one thats full "Arigatou Izuku" she said but saw him with a face full of concentration which made her giggle. Izuku muttered "yes" as he won a stuffed All Might and jumped back "oh Tsu, how long have you stood there?" he asked and Tsuyu smiled "Not long I've finished on the Dance Machine and saw you" she said as Izuku handed her the stuffed All Might "I tried to get you the stuffed Frog but... I couldn't and I'm out of tokens" he said but Tsuyu took it and hid her blushing face behind it, Tsuyu took her phone out and tried to take a selfie with them both but her dad rang "Sorry Izuku I have to" she tried to say but Izuku nodded and took there glasses back to the bar.

Izuku came back and Tsuyu walked towards him "my parents want me to come home soon ribbit" she said but she didn't look happy about it, Izuku took alook at the time and it said "yea we've been here for a while" he said as it was 5:30 pm and the pair walked thanking the staff on there out.

As they got off the train Izuku and Tsuyu walked the rest of the way reminiscing on there day of fun together till they arrived at Tsuyu's house. "Well I hope you enjoyed today" Izuku said and Tsuyu gave him a hug "more than you know" she said then she pulled away and went upto her house but gave Izuku a wave before heading in.

Tsuyu put the stuffed All Might on her bed smiling at it she then got a text.

 **Acid Queen - OMG I saw you and Midoriya in town did you tell him!!!!!!**

Tsuyu looked at the All Might plushie that was on her bed then back to the phone, and she clicked call.

Izuku arrived at home and his mom asked him what happened "we spent the day at Funderland and it was really nice, turns out she's really good at the dance machine" he said with a smile as he remembered seeing her in the middle of doing the dance. Inko smirked at her son "sounds like your starting to like her" she said and Izuku ran a hand through his hair "maybe but I'm not too sure" he said as he went to his room, as he went up he got a text from Uraraka

 **Uraraka** **\- We** **need to talk tomorrow.**

 **Well there you go I did say I had two ideas for this which involved, Tsuyu lying to Midoriya saying she had a date with this guy but she wanted Izuku too wait with her but i felt that was too OOC for Tsuyu so i went with this one. I'll be honest i don't really know where to go now, I do have some ideas but I need time to think anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.**


	5. The Talks

**Back again with another chapter. I don't own anything.**

 **Acid Queen - OMG I saw you and Midoriya in town did you tell him!!!!!!**

Tsuyu looked at the All Might plushie that was on her bed then back to the phone, and she clicked call.

Tsuyu didn't have to wait long for Mina to answer "Oh thank god you called Tsu, I need to talk to you now!" Tsuyu wasn't even sure what to say since Mina sounded like she was panicking "why?" Mina was pacing back and forth while on the phone "Well let's just say I wasn't the only one who saw you with Midoriya" Tsuyu had to sit down as her mind began to think "Who?" Mina rubbed her neck "Well..."

 **Earlier That Day**

Mina was looking a pair of Denim shorts with a confused look "aww those look cute" she heard a familiar voice and she looked behind her an saw "Ochaco" she greeted as the pair hugged. Ochaco looked at the short and grabbed a chain from a nearby stand and attached it to the Denim shorts and Mina nodded at the look "I'm sure Kirishima will love them." Mina almost dropped them "huh what do you mean?" she asked trying to hide her blushing cheeks Ochaco giggled, shook her head and started looking around the store while Mina but the shorts in her basket "I just like them, this proves nothing" she claimed as she caught up with Ochaco.

The two girls looked around a few more stores then decided to get something to eat. "Wow it's really busy today" Mina said trying to avoid the other people, Uraraka was about to say something but stopped making Mina bump into her "What's wrong?" Mina asked after seeing Ochaco's face which was full of anger and Mina followed Ochaco's eye sight and she saw Tsuyu and Izuku looking really close and Ochaco stormed off in the other direction with Mina following close behind.

 **Present**

Tsuyu went wide eyed "Oh god no" was the only thing she said as Mina nodded "yea she was pretty pissed but i tried to calm her down." Tsuyu looked at her phone "what did you tell her?" she asked as Mina sighed "that you've liked Midoriya for a long time and that you didn't want to go after him but i told you to."

Mina was going to try and help calm Tsuyu's nerves but Tsuyu hung up the phone leaving Mina feeling more guilty. Tsuyu didn't know what to do after being told that one of best friends was angry at her but she knew she couldn't hide from her.

 **The Next Day**

Tsuyu was walking towards The UA looking disheartened as she knew that she and Ochaco were gonna get either into an argument or fight, and Tsuyu didn't want to do either. Tsuyu entered the UA but got pulled into an empty class room,Tsuyu was ready to fight but stopped when she saw it was Mina and Ochaco.

The three girls stood in the classroom and Mina tried to mediate "Ok girls we know what we need to talk about, so is there anyway we can do this and not have a falling out?" she asked but Ochaco started "I just want to know why Tsu I thought we were friends." Tsuyu looked at her knowing that what was gonna happen and it was gonna hurt...she wasn't ready for this "we are" she started but Ochaco interrupted "then why did you go after Midoriya, thats the unwritten rule you don't go after a friends ex" she said Tsuyu could tell Ochaco was more hurt than angry.

Ochaco was gonna continue till "I'm in love with him" Tsuyu said stopping her before she started, Tsuyu looked up with teary eyes "I know that i shouldn't but I couldn't help it and I didn't want to go after him because I didn't want to betray you, but..." Tsuyu stopped she swore to herself she didn't want to bring this up again, Mina put a hand on her shoulder trying to help her friend.

"In middle school I was hurt really badly by a guy, it got so bad that I had to transfer schools and I shut myself off for a long time. I stayed that way...till I met Izuku and when he tried to save me during the USJ attack it made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time, compassion. I started seeing him in a different light after that and it made me want to open myself up again, which was hard for me because of what happened. I don't want you to think I don't respect you or our friendship because i do and i don't want to lose you cause your one of my best friends."

Tsuyu said as she was openly weeping and wiping away tears Mina brought her into a hug as Ochaco stood there 'wow she really...' she pulled Mina out of the way so Tsuyu looked at her "Tsu...if you really care for Izuku that much, then you have my blessing" she said making Tsuyu go wide eyed and gave Ochaco a massive hug then Mina joined in and all of them shed a tear in happiness and relief because there friendship wasn't ruined but strengthened.

School dragged and Ochaco was bored but she was glad that she and Tsuyu talked, Ochaco respect Tsuyu and was glad that she wasn't trying to stab her friend in the back but Ochaco had one thing left to do.

Once class ended Ochaco went straight to finding Izuku who was making his was to the gardens, she saw him sitting on a wooden bench "Deku" she called and Midoriya waved her over "Hey Ochaco, what did you want to talk about?" he asked as she sat down. Ochaco looked at her ex boyfriend but also her best male friend "Deku what's going on with you and Tsu" she asked and Izuku blushed "I don't know what your talking about" he said but Ochaco sighed and turned to face him and Izuku knew it was serious.

Ochaco sighed "Deku, me and Mina saw you with Tsu looking really close, look i know we broke up and it was mutual but I don't think it's cool if your leading Tsu on just to fill a void" she said with some anger making Midoriya scoot away from her, but he was offended "do you really think I'm that kind of guy Ochaco?" he said with defiance making Ochaco sigh "No, i know your not but i don't get it" she said and Izuku took a deep breath.

"Tsu had feelings for someone else but got shot down and I offered to cheer her up by taking her to an arcade, but I'm starting to grow feelings for her" he said and Ochaco smiled and hugged Izuku "You need to tell her" she said as she rubbed his back and he pulled away "Your not mad?" he asked and Ochaco still smiling and shook her head "No I just wanted you to admit what was going on" and the friends hugged till the bell rang and they had to head back to class.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review.**


	6. It all comes out

**Welcome back and this is the final chapter, please enjoy and I don't own anything.**

After there talks with there friends everyone was silently relieved that there friendships weren't torn apart.

Izuku and Tsuyu were growing closer after all this and spent time together training and studying which helped both them.

Tsuyu was packing some of her school supplies as she heard a knock on her door "come in" she said as Beru walked in, Beru smiled at her daughter "do you have everything sweetheart?" she asked and Tsuyu nodded "Remember to call us when you're ready to be picked up" Beru said and Tsuyu nodded "yea mom I know" Beru hugged her daughter "I know me and your father have been repeating this but its cause we care." Tsuyu stood up "I know mom but me and Izuku are just studying and... he's a good guy"

Midoriya was getting his living room ready for when Tsuyu arrives with everything they'll need. Inko was in a good mood since Izuku told her "oh I can't believe my son's bringing a girl home" Izuku groned "mom I told we're just studying" Inko giggled "but it's the girl you like though" she said making Izuku blush and Inko smiled.

Izuku got all the text books they needed then they heard a knock on the door. Inko answered the door and Tsuyu was stood there "uhm hello Midoriya-san" Tsuyu said as Inko stepped aside "Hello Tsuyu-san and welcome to our home."

Inko showed Tsuyu to the living room where Izuku was preparing drinks "oh hey Asui" he said making Tsuyu smirk "I told you to call me Tsu" Izuku started stammering an apology marking Tsuyu smile.

The pair spent the rest of the afternoon working on there homework and sharing notes, Inko had made the pair dinner and they ate while watching the same All Might soap opera that the girls watched during there sleep over. Izuku and Tsuyu were laughing "wow this IS bad" Izuku said after wiping away a tear "I told you so" Tsuyu said doing the same thing.

Izuku and Tsuyu reached out to grab a pitcher of juice and there hands touched, they both looked at each other and pulled away blushing. Izuku looked at his hand and his hand and he felt all fuzzy 'this feels...nice' Tsuyu looked at anything except Izuku but she noticed the time "I need to go home."

Tsuyu was quickly trying to get her things together while Izuku helped. Tsuyu was waiting for her mom to pick her up "well I'd say we're ahead of our work" Izuku said trying to kill the awkward energy around them. Tsuyu was smiling as she sat next to Izuku she then heard a car horn she then stood up "This was fun Izuku ribbit" she said as Izuku walked her to the door "yea it was" Izuku rubbed the back of his neck and Tsuyu was fidgeting with her backpack.

Izuku pulled Tsuyu into a hug and Tsuyu hugged him back "I'll see you in school tomorrow" he said and Tsuyu nodded she stood at the door a moment and looked at Izuku 'I can't' she thought, at the same time Izuku wanted to hug her again but he knew he couldn't and Tsuyu walked out of the door.

Izuku sat down on the sofa and his mother walked into the living room "she's nice" Inko said as Izuku looked at his hand and the fuzzy feeling was still there "yea" he smiles "she is."

Tsuyu was in the car with her mom and little sister "did you have fun?" Beru asked and Tsuyu rubbed her hand "yea it was...nice" she said with a smile. "Tsu's in lov, Tsu's in love" Satsuki teased in the back seat making her older sister blush.

It was the next morning and Izuku and Tsuyu made it there mission to tell each other how they felt, but that would have to wait till after class which All Might and Aizawa had a creative idea.

"Ok everyone as you may know as heroes you may need to work with others but you may be split up during a mossion, so in this assignment you will be split up in to two teams of four" he said but before they could get get into teams All said he was going to team them up.

"The first team will consist of Midoriya, Tsuyu, Mina and Todoroki" they all looked at each other not really sure what to say "and they'll be taking on the team of Bakugo, Uraraka, Kirishima and Momo"

The teams got together and Bakugo was so extremely happy that his palms started to explode "woah dude you need to calm down" Kirishima said but Bakugo couldn't hear him "I get Deku and Icy Hot" he said with grin on his face and Uraraka rolled her eyes and Momo just sighed "This will be a pain."

Midoriya and Tsuyu blushed as they were on the same team Todoroki raised a brow as Mina giggled "we're going need a plan if we're going to beat them" Todoroki said snapping Midoriya out of his state and they tried to come up with some sort of plan.

The match started and it took place in an empty town centre, Todoroki was walking though a building he knew he would run into someone soon. Todoroki created an Ice Shield as he saw Kirishima jumping to attack him, Krishima dented the Ice Shield as Todoroki jumped back "I thought i was gonna run into Bakugo" he said and Kirishima laughed "Na you got me" he said as he hardened his hands "But i gotta say we've never faught against each other before so this'll be interesting."

Mina was already having a tough time time aginst Uraraka since she could get close to her, ever time she tried Uraraka would use her gravity quirk to throw debris at her. Mina managed to avoid some flying debris and threw some of her acid at Ochaco and it hit her leg "This is gonna be harder than i thought" Mina said as Ochaco lifted up a pillar and threw it at Mina who dissolved it.

Izuku was trying to find someone on his team till he heard explosions 'Kacchan' he thought and he ran towards the sounds. Izuku got to the centre of the town and saw Bakugo fighting Tsuyu, she was avoiding his explosions and tried a hit and run tactic which was working but it was making Bakugo mad.

Bakugo threw another explosion at Tsuyu who avoided it "You're pissing me off frog girl" he said as he faked a throw making Tsuyu jump but he caught her with a real explosion making her cry out in pain. Tsuyu landed with a thud and Bakugo stood above her "nice try but just surrender" he commanded as he got another explosion ready.

Izuku saw this going on and thought Bakugo was going to hurt her and he felt his blood beginning to boil and his legs moved before he realised what he was doing.

Tsuyu didn't know what happened, first she saw Bakugo stood above her with his explosions going off but then she heard "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!!" Bakugo was sent flying away from her and Deku was standing over her.

Bakugo sat up and saw Deku was ready for a fight and he smirked "Bring it Deku" he said as he stood and ran toward Deku but Deku did the same thing. Deku and Bakugo met in the middle, Midoriya with a finger pulled back and Bakugo with and explosion ready and when they both unleashed there attack it was so powerful that it sent them both flying back and all the other fights stopped after hearing the sound of the explosion.

Todoroki who had frozen Kirishima heard the explosion "Bakugo" and ran off leaving Kirishima "hey wait what about me!" Kirishima shouted "Great" he said in defeat and tried to move but it was hopeless. Kirishima heard laughter and he recognised the voice "Mina, that you?" he heard her take a breath "yea, I'm guessing you ran into Todoroki?" she asked making Kirishima laugh "that obvious, look I surrender can you help me get out?" he asked pleading, Mina smiled and used her acid to help melt some of the Ice as more explosions went off.

Deku and Bakugo could barely stand and they were coverd in cuts, scrapes and bruises but there was no stopping them. Bakugo took deep breaths but prepared his biggest attack and Deku knew what he was doing. Momo, Uraraka and Todoroki arrived when Bakugo aimed his grenade "Is he nuts?" Momo shouted as the other two looked on.

Deku knew what Bakugo was going to do and ran at him "IZUKU STOP" Tsuyu screamed but he couldn't hear "Come on Deku, BRING IT!!!!!" Izuku ran at Bakugo with his arm fully glowing Izuku threw a punch with One for all and Bakugo pulled the pin...but they were both taken down by Aizawa before the attacks collided.

Aizawa and All Might got into a heavy argument and the kids were in trouble, Uraraka gave Bakugo and Izuku a chewing out. Tsuyu walked over to the group and Izuku went over to her "Tsu are you..." he didn't get the chance to finish his question because Tsuyu slapped him so hard he fell on the floor "you IDIOT, HOW CAN YOU BE SO RECKLESS" she shouted before hopping off.

Izuku didn't know what to say but Todoroki helped pick him "what was that?" he asked and the only people who didn't shug were Ochaco and Mina. Ochaco went up to Izuku "Deku you need to go to her" Izuku nodded and ran after Tsuyu.

Tsuyu quickly got dressed and was walking out of school 'stupid Deku how can he be so reckless' she thought to herself "TSU" she heard as Izuku ran after her. Tsuyu stopped walking and Izuku caught up to her. lzuku caught his breath and asked "what was all that about Tsu?" and Tsuyu dropped her bag.

Tsuyu turned to face Izuku and she had tears in her eyes "I can ask you the same thing, why would you attack Bakugo like that? You could've been killed" she said but Tsuyu was breaking down "and how do you think that would make us feel Izuku!!! all you ever do is throw yourself into danger without any regards to anyone or what happens to you, and you get injured time and time again and..." Tsuyu was in full blown tears even Izuku was feeling the same "Ever time you get injured I can feel my heart break, it hurts so much to think about losing you and what hurts the most is I wouldn't be able to tell much I respect and admire you."

Izuku's eyes went wide "I wouldn't be able to tell you how much I care for you and how smart and sweet you are." Izuku started to walk towards her one all the pieces came together, the texts asking if Izuku thought Tsuyu was pretty, the 'mystery guy' that rejected her and when she said 'more than you know' when they hugged after the arcade. Izuku couldn't believe he never made the connection

"The guy was me wasn't it?" he asked even though it came out like a statement. Tsuyu looked up with confusion and she noticed that Midoriya was close to her "the guy who you said you met on your internship, it was me." Izuku said again and Tsuyu nodded and Izuku sighed "why didn't you tell me?" he asked and Tsuyu looked down and she realised she had to tell him.

"Because when I was in middle school I was bullied alot I didn't have any friends till this boy started talking to me and was so nice to me. I started to grow feelings for him and I told him, he told me he felt the same thing but it turned out he only told me that as a dare." Tsuyu tried drying her eyes but to no avail even Izuku was weeping "I was so upset and embarrassed cause he told me this infront of the school, I ran home and my parents transferred me to another school because I refused to go back and I closed myself off ever since." Izuku looked at Tsuyu "did you think I'd do the same?" she shook her head "No but why would you be interested in me? RRibbit"

Izuku wrapped Tsuyu in a hug "Because you're an amazing person, you're kind, caring, you're always willing to help out anybody in need even if it means putting yourself in danger." Izuku tilted her face so they could look each other in the eyes "M...Midoriya" Tsuyu choked out and was taken back when she felt Izuku's lips on her's. Tsuyu didnt know what to do but she felt butterflies in her stomach Izuku pulled away "I have feelings for you too Tsu." Izuku said finally lifting the weight of his chest and he did it with a smile, Tsuyu pulled him into another kiss and they both felt butterflies and neither wanted it to end.

They broke away from the kiss and Tsuyu put her head on Izuku's shoulder "Please don't hurt me Izuku-Kun" she whispered and Izuku tightened his hug "Never" he said with defiance "and please think before you do anything in a fight, I don't wanna see you injured" she said and Izuku sighed "I'll try but we're hero's Tsu, we're gonna get injured but..." Izuku put a hand on her cheek and she looked up to him "while I'm protecting everyone, will you protect me?" Tsuyu smiled "Always."

The newly formed couple broke apart when they heard some of the people in there class cheered making the couple blush. The school day finished and Izuku was sitting on the train hugging Tsuyu who's head was on his shoulder Izuku kissed her head and she snuggled up and Tsuyu was happy that she got her man, and it was all thanks to truth or dare.

 **And that's it. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I'm thinking about doing some one shots to follow up and I have other story ideas, but for now thank you everyone.**


End file.
